Ocean eyes
by Rafaperez
Summary: Moira reflects in one of the things she likes in Charles, after they stared dating. Post-Apocalypse.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Moira reflects in one of the things she likes in Charles, after they stared dating. Post-Apocalypse.

 **Re-posted. I hope you enjoy and, leave reviews please telling what you think, it helps the author.**

 **Ocean eyes**

 _No fair, you really know how to make me cry_

 _When you gimme those ocean eyes_

 _I'm scared, I've never fallen from quite this high_

 _Falling into your ocean eyes_

 _Those ocean eyes_

 **Billie Eilish-Ocean eyes**

Moira sighed, feeling the bubbles in the bathtub cover her body, relaxing her after returning from a tiring mission from the CIA. She looked beside her head, seeing a glass of white wine and smiled, closing her eyes. Charles's eyes shone just like that glass.

When she'd returned to the mansion hours ago, as tired as she had been, all she'd wanted to do was stay with Charles, enjoying the few moments they could share together, both being busy with their jobs, but he'd wanted to pamper her with a bath and wine, saying she deserved the best. He had looked at her deeply, his blue eyes powerful and sensual, that she hadn't been able so deny, as if he'd been using his mental powers, although he hadn't.

The woman rested one hand over her left breast, while sinking her body more into the water with just the top of her head showing. His eyes. Now she knew why, during the last 20 years, when she hadn't the memories of Charles, men with blue eyes would caught her attention. She'd look deep into their eyes while passing by them, but there had always been something missing, the glow, the sincerity, the passion from Charles's eyes, even not remembering about him back then.

Moira smiled again, still underwater, feeling her heart beating faster at the thought of that beautiful and sexy eyes, while opening hers for a moment in the water.

 _Beautiful and sexy eyes? You must be talking about yours, my dear..._ Charles said in her mind, appearing in his wheelchair beside the bath tube, his voice full of love, smiling at seeing Moira's body reappearing, her face and chest flushed for being caught.

"Charles!" But she wasn't mad and she laughed, shaking her head, while holding the tube's edges to readjust herself.

"It's yours..." She revealed softly, while staring at him and Charles raised one hand, brushing away the auburn hair from her wet face, caressing them gently, making her remember how much he liked her hair, the flirt in the bar about genes.

"I love your eyes." Moira told him, sincere and he could read all her thoughts about it, making him open a beautiful smile.

"And I love you, my dear." He replied, staring deeply at her, seeing her smile, full of emotions, the tips of her wet hair dripping around her beautiful and natural face and she raised both hands, guiding them to his hips, whispering while seeing those crystal eyes darkening with passion, lust, love.

"I love you, Charles."

He approached his lips, seeing hers parting and they kissed, before Charles broke it, unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers, making Moira feel almost like she was hypnotized, seeing all those feelings he had for her in those darkened eyes while he finished getting rid of his clothes and she then gave him space in the bathtub, the water still warm.

Charles brought her to his arms, her wet back resting against his chest, now wet too and she evolved the telepath's neck with her arms, turning to him, feeling one hand on her waist and the other, close around her left breast, feeling her heart and the couple smiled, before kissing.

The kiss was slow, they had time and Moira parted her lips, feeling his tongue caress hers in the same rhythm as the hand on her breast and she held tight to him, one hand lowering from his neck to his chest, caressing him, their bodies heating while they moved in the water.

"Charles..." She moaned, letting her head fall his side of his neck, being held by one of his arms, while his other hand started lowering to her abdomen until he found what he wanted, touching her with one finger, moving it and he smiled, feeling her breath accelerate against his neck and her fingers burying on his chest.

Charles then started distributing kisses on her neck, exposed, while her heavy breath started to return to normal and she opened a smile, her face flushed from the water and the kiss, staring at his blue eyes, almost black.

"You're a very talented man, ."

"Glad to satisfy you." He told her, hoarse, a smirk appearing on his face, watching her flushed face, her chest moving with her breath, against his own, so beautiful.

She giggled, kissing his lips and then, she lowered her hands between their bodies, finding him and feeling Charles grunt against her lips, feeling in ecstasy, with her hands moving him up and down before he moved his hands to her waist, guiding her gentle and she sit in front of him before slowly, they become one, moving in a rhythm slow, full of passion, their legs tangled while she slowly sink in the water.

They stared at each other in the surface, after the climax and the telepath kissed the agent's forehead, running a hand through her wet hair, brushing them away from her shoulder and kissing her skin while Moira hugged him with a satisfied smile, caressing his face softly, slow and he murmured, his voice full of love, making her heart beat fast using the same words he'd said the first time they'd met:

"My pretty little bean with MCR-one gene..."


End file.
